Abbused
by Theinbetweeners4eva
Summary: Just a short one shot about what Jay won't tell anyone. Something that happens when he's home with only his dad around.


**ABBUSED**

**Just a short one shot about what jay won't tell anyone. Something that happens when he's home with only his dad around. **

It was Saturday night, midnight, and jay was lying in bed trying to sleep. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. There was something on his mind, something he hated and wanted to tell someone about but he couldn't, he was to scared. If his dad knew he was scared he would take the piss it was his dad that was bothering Jay anyways. Suddenly Jay felt a sudden sickness in his stomach, he ran to the toilet he made it to the bathroom but not the toilet and was sick all over the bathroom floor. Jay looked in the mirror then emptied, what felt like the whole contents of, his stomach into the sink. He looked back up and noticed his complexion had gone to the colour of white school shirt. He groaned and sank down to the floor and just sat there in his own sick, he wasn't bothered anymore what he sat in, he just dreaded tomorrow.

**Monday morning...**

Jay woke up that morning feeling drained, tired and dehydrated. He could only guess that he had passed out that night because he was still in the bathroom floor.

"Jay, get lazy bloody arse outta bed and downstairs!" Terry Cartwright's voice bellowed up the stairs. Jay groaned when he remembered the nights events, he knew his dad had a day off today at his firm and his mum wouldn't be home because she had to work. Jay picked himself up from the sick covered floor, dragged himself out the door the down the stairs, groaning at every step he want down.

He was met by the sight of his dad and younger sister, Gemma, eating breakfast and his mum rushing around the kitchen trying to find her phone.

"Oh, morning Jay can you call my mobile on your phone please?" Jays mum said, only taking a quick glance at Jay. "Oh dear, you don't look very well Jay." At this point Gemma looked up and almost spat out her cereal at the sight of her older brother, she seemed to find it hilarious that Jay was ill.

"Oh my god! Don't come near me I don't wanna get rabies or something." Gemma joked trying to annoy Jay, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Jay go upstairs and get to bed." Jay didn't hesitate to follow his mums order and basically crawled back up the stairs.

He laid in bed and could hear his parents arguing about who stays home to babysit him like he was some 5 year old or something. This shocked him because whenever he got ill when he was 5 he usually had to just stay home alone. The argument settled with his dad staying home, what he thought would happen in the first place. His mum shouted her goodbyes up and then stairs then left for work. The door bell went about 10 minutes later which woke Jay up from the sleep he was just getting. His throat felt dry so headed down stairs to get a drink of water.

"-Ain't that well." He saw Gemma talking to Will, Simon and Neil, who looked very distant and more concentrated on his sisters, only just starting to grow, surprisingly large boobs.

"OK. Oh, alright mate? See what ya mean by ill." Si said facing Gemma the whole time despite talking to Jay through part of it.

...

Everyone was out by now and Jay was on his own. His father had gone to the pub; he always did whatever it was he was meant to be doing. Well it was to the pub or the woman Jay suspected he was having an affair with.

Jay heard the front door slam loudly, then heavy drunken footsteps travelling up the stairs. His bedroom door then swung open, to reveal his, far from sober, father at the door. The next thing Jay knew, he was being dragged out of bed, down stairs and into the living room. Terry then started to hit him harder and harder. (I'm not going to go into any more detail than this next little bit, but you can imagine what happens next I think.) Also Jay would get be forced to touch Terry every now and then until he was satisfied.

The worst part of this is that Jay was actually used to this all.

**So I only wrote this because I hate Jay's dad. If you didn't know that's who Terry is by the way and I made up Gemma because all I know is Jay has a sister. Also I read on Wikipedia that Jay has more than one but they are not named.**

**Danii X**


End file.
